What if Tomorrow Never Comes
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Rewrite of Angel Season five. This will be written in parts. The story starts off Canon. This first chapter will be based on the missing scenes that should of happened after Buffy killed the first...Buffy is living in Rome. Angel goes to see her.


_**What If Tomorrow Never Comes**_  
><strong>Author<strong>: Leanne  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Rewrite of Angel Season five. This will be written in parts. The story starts off Canon. This first chapter will be based on the missing scenes that should of happened after Buffy killed the first...Buffy is living in Rome. Angel goes to see her, Spike arrives in LA and Nina goes missing  
><strong>Category<strong>: Angel: The Series AtS Season Five  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Angel, Buffy, Other  
><strong>Rating<strong>: R-NC17 - Genres: Adventure, Drama, Romance, Crossover -  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Violence, Sexual Content, Adult Language, Sexual Situations  
><strong>Chapters:<strong> 1 /3  
><strong>Word Coun<strong>t: 4772  
><strong>Published<strong>: 01/25/06  
><strong>Updated<strong>: 01/25/06  
><strong>Completed<strong>: No  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Well, by now everyone should know that the characters of BTVS and ATS are Joss Whedon and WB etc...

**Dedication**:To Christine for all her friendship and encouragement. Zo, I love ya babe, I miss you. Sobad. Girl, I miss talking with you, I hope all is well with you in life. Suzie, thank you for all your support and friendship. I miss chatting with you all the time

Author's Notes: Angel has his soul and still can't have sex with Buffy, but that doesn't mean other things can't happen. Thank you to Kristin and Christine for their endless help with my constant whining! Thanks for the beta ladies!

**Chapter One**

**Part One: Forgiveness**

As I step out onto the crowded dance floor I curse myself for not wearing something lighter then this long sleeved shirt that I borrowed from Dawn. When the Immortal picked me up, he said we were going to a movie and dinner, not a night club, half way across town. I'm not angry at him, not at all. It has been a while since I got to dance, or party for that matter, but, I am curious to know why he brought me here.

As I look up my vision catches my date waiting in line at the bar. His posture is slightly off and he looks a little confused. I giggle at how lost he looks and I wonder why he also looks so distraught, like he is waiting for someone, other than me. Shrugging the thought off, I open my new bag I bought today and search it for my favorite lip gloss.

Why do we do these things? Apply all these chemicals and products to ourselves to impress someone. It's not like it makes us look better, it really just make us look like whores. I never use to care at what I looked liked, I didn't need to. Why? Well, Angel never cared…there I go again, thinking about him.

I see the Immortal glance at me once more before disappearing into the crowd, towards the men's room. As I scan the crowd of people, my slayer senses go off and I stand, and slip onto the dance floor. I swear I can feel him, feel Angel like I used to, I can almost taste his cold, sweet kiss on my lips. I used to fantasize that I'd see him, standing across from me, leaning against the bar, his smile, drawing me closer to him. He whispers my name and catches my lips in a small, yet sweet kiss and my body trembles for his touch. He smiles at me and says 'I love you, will you marry me?' and I jump in his arms and we ride off into the sunset…together, forever!

I snort loudly at how ridiculous my fantasies are and I bump into a young man in his mid twenties. He's cute, a little on the geeky side, about 5'7 with blondish reddish hair, his green eyes pierce at me with disgust and I glare at him and push past him. I can't see anything with this white mist engulfing the floor. I choke on it and wonder why people enjoy dancing as they choke on this the smelly, fake smoke.

I finally get to the other side of the bar. He's here, across from me and I freeze, my mind forgets for a moment about the Immortal and I move gracefully towards him. There's a huge grin on his face, his eyes are focused on me, passion filling them. His black shirt is unbuttoned, only the top two buttons are undone, but it's enough, his hard muscular chest bared slightly. I cough slightly at how handsome he looks.

I am there now, right in front of him...My Angel. His eyes never leave mine. The music is loud and I can feel my heart beating a million miles per second. The loud screech of the guitarist playing his solo overpowers his hello to me and I close my eyes and wonder if I am imagining him. I had to be, he wasn't here, in Rome. Angel was in LA with that werewolf whore!

Angel whispers my name and is beside me now, a second ago he was far away and now he's here. His cool breath tickles my ear. "What are you doing here?"

I can't take my eyes off of Angel, the blank, eerie look in his eyes and the unnerving vibe that he is giving me, makes me uneasy. I glance past him for a moment and I swear I see Spike.

"Dance with me?" Angel whispers, his large hand reaching for me, brushing my white sweater, and his fingers right above my belly button. My eyes flutter down to where his hand is resting, above my belt buckle and I swallow the lump forming in my throat. Pulling away I sit down on the bar stool behind me. My nose scrunches at the horrible smell of…old feet and bad B.O. Angel laughs and the most beautiful smile forms on his lips, his white teeth sparkling under the strobe lights.

"Dance with me?" The words come out almost angrily and he purrs.

As always he intimidates me and the butterflies in my stomach are dancing now, and it almost feels like I am going to be sick, my eyes leave his taunting gaze and I speak, "I'm on a date." It comes out nice, not harsh, but he looks hurt and pulls away, his dark, icy stare studies the bar. I know he is looking for the Immortal and I laugh a little and order a drink from the waitress walking by and he looks disappointed and takes a seat beside me. His dreamy chocolate eyes never leave mine.

Reaching for his beer that finally arrived, Angel takes a short drink. Moving closer to me, he lifts the beer to his mouth, finishing the last of it. After asking the bartender for another, Angel reaches down and covers his hand over mine.

"You know, vampires don't take no for an answer." His lips curve into a half smile and my knees go weak. "What do you have to lose?"

I laugh uneasily and accept his proposal, following him onto the crowded dance floor. Stopping abruptly, Angel turns and pulls me closer to him as we dance, and all I can think about is him…us…together. His cool breath, the sweet scent of his cologne and the hint of his aftershave pervade my senses and, unintentionally, I moan his name.

"An...Angel."

"I've missed you. How are you?"

His voice is raspy and shaky, and I realize that there is a reason he is here, in Rome, and it's not only for me. "I'm fine. Why are you here? What's up?"

He looks hurt that I don't tell him I miss him, but what does he expect? For me to tell him I love him and I miss him and that I still hate and despise him for ever leaving me. I couldn't and I wouldn't.

"I…I wanted to see you." He choked on his last words and moved his head, his cheek brushing against mine. His lips, his perfect, pale lips almost touching mine.

A heavy silence fell around us and all I could hear was my heart beating. Even the loud bar seemed to still, no sounds of the people's screams could be heard. Everything was silent.

"You flew half way across the world to tell me you miss me?" I question, my voice a little harsh. 'I had a right to be angry, last time I had seen him was after I killed the first. We met at Hotel Brasilia. It was secluded. No one could find us. Everything had gone extremely well. Everything: the dinner, the stroll down the beach, the amazing kiss… Then he gets a call from Wes and he leaves me again, this time for another woman.

***Flashback***

"Buffy! Buffy,"

"Geez quit yelling Dawn. What is it?" The slayer asked angrily poking her head out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her head.

Willow, Xander and Giles all step out of their rooms, their eyes watching the two sisters.

"The phones for you, it's Angel." Buffy's younger sister whispered, her hand covering the receiver so Angel couldn't hear her, just in case Buffy didn't want to speak to him.

Buffy's eyes widen and she rips the phone away from Dawn's hand and clears her throat. Giving her sister a nervous look, she places the phone to her ear and shuts the bathroom door, leaving her sister and others waiting curiously on the other side.

"Angel?"

Her tone is soft and gentle and Angel sighs gripping the phone tightly in his hands, his eyes glancing worriedly from Gunn to Fred. "Are you okay?"

Buffy smiles slightly and pulls off her towel, drying the rest of her body. "I'm good. Are you?"

Angel laughs, even after all that she had been through the last few weeks. The *First*, moving to a different country, taking care of the Watchers Council, and she still worried about him. "I'm alright, better now." He groans, rubbing his forehead and turning away from his friends taunting stares. "We need to talk, can we meet?"

Buffy was nervous, 'What was she going to do? He wanted to see her. Was she ready for that confrontation? Could she handle the awkwardness of them being near each other and not touching? God, she wanted to see Angel, dreamt of seeing him, kissing him. But was that really what she needed to get herself into, again? She couldn't deal with the pain… not again'. Brushing the long, paddle brush through her dark strands, she finally spoke, "Where?"

"Hotel Brasile."

***break***

"That view from the beach was amazing." She said as she watched her lover pull out the keys and open the hotel room door.

"I hope the walk wasn't too long." He responded, taking off his shoes and pulling her inside.

"Everything was perfect." She hiccupped stumbling into the room. The door slamming behind them made the slayer jump a little and the vampire smiled slightly.

"Well I hope that this tops it." He whispered, his eyes never leaving the tiny slayer. 'She's so cute when she's drunk' "Buffy are you okay? Do you need anything?"

His eyes scan the room and Buffy heads into the kitchen. "Are you sure this isn't too much." Her hand brushed over the oak countertops and she moved from the kitchen into the bathroom.

Her green eyes widened at the huge Jacuzzi bath. The bathroom was beautiful. "Wow, what an amazing room." Turning and smiling a little, Buffy reached for Angel's hand and moved onto the veranda.

"Angel! Oh my god, look at all this food." Her stomach growled and she rushed to the table, shoving a strawberry in her mouth. "Mmm… strawberries are good."

Angel groaned at the sight of Buffy, her hair was longer than the last time he saw her and the color had changed to. The _mocha color she chose went nicely with her tanned skin. The black dress pants and maroon halter top hugged her body and Angel couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had grown from a young beautiful girl into a gorgeous woman.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" Buffy questioned, interrupting Angel from his thoughts and moved to the railing, leaning her body against it. Her eyes scanned the beautiful scenery and tears formed in her eyes.

"Nothing will ever be too much when it comes to you." The words rolled off his tongue so easily and Buffy swallowed nervously.

Standing beside her Angel wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry about earlier. That wasn't the way I wanted to greet you this morning."

Shrugging, Buffy glanced at Angel and a smile crossed her lips. "Let's not talk about Spike right now, you can tell me everything later, but for now, let it just be us."

Angel grinned happily, he loved being with her. Nothing else mattered when she was with him. Without hesitation his hands slid up her waist and cupped her cheeks. Leaning in he pressed his lips to her, kissing her softly.

Everything that had ever happened to them slipped her mind and her mouth opened and she kissed back eagerly, her tongue searching for his. Angel growled unintentionally as her hands slid up his shirt and over his nipples. Stumbling for control Angel kissed back hungrily, moving from the patio back into the hotel room. Picking her up gently, he placed her on the couch. Buffy moaned as he slipped off his shirt, revealing his hard, muscular chest. Her tongue slipped over her lips and her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

"God I've missed you, Buffy." Angel's eyes closed and he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Even from only a few moments of dry humping, he already was going to explode. 'They shouldn't be doing this' He thought and lifted himself up off of her and moved away entering the kitchen.

'Why was it so hard for them? Why couldn't they just be like everyone else? Normal and free of curses and darkness?' He growled quietly and opened the bottle of wine from the small fridge and poured two glasses

Buffy's arms slipped around his waist and she leaned her head against his back, her hands roaming his naked chest. "We will find away to be happy. We don't need sex to enjoy each other. I'm sure we could find lot's of things to do."

Angel spun around his dark, mysterious eyes, searching her hazel ones and she smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his chest.

"I want to make you happy." He whispered leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Angel, you do make me happy. Haven't you realized that yet? You're who I love, that has never changed. I wouldn't be happy if we were apart. I really miss you, Angel."

Leaning down he kissed her again, this time not so gently and Buffy grinded herself against him. Slipping his hands under her bottom he lifted her up, her legs wrapped tightly around him and he slammed her against the wall, kissing her aggressively. Moving over he placed her on the counter and his lips left hers and moved down, kissing her neck. He found her soft spot and nibbled at her skin.

'He was so turned on, his thingy aching for her touch, the feel of her tight, warm core around it.' His face converted and his fangs showed slightly, lifting his head, his gaze met hers.

Buffy sighed softly. Bringing her hands to his face, she traced his features, her hands brushing over his sharp fangs. "I love you."

"I love you, forever."

She shivered at the passion in his voice, goose-bumps covering her body. Angel smirked seductively and slipped his hands under her shirt and pulling it over her head.

"An...Angel"

*Kiss*

"I thought we just decided to...Oooh An...Angel." She screamed as his left hand slipped down her pants, his fingers brushing against the satin of her panties. He teased her for a bit, his fingers brushing over top of the material, mere inches away from her clit. Her hands grabbed the back of his head, guiding his lips to her firm breasts. Angel let out a loud groan and his mouth opened taking in her left breast. His tongue licked around her perky nipple and she grinded against his hand, harder. His fingers found her moist center and he eased two of his fingers inside. Her body twitched and they moaned as the erotic sensations entered their souls.

"Come for me baby." Angel hissed, biting her nipple, breaking the skin, causing her to bleed. Smelling her sweet blood drove him insane and his eyes lifted to hers, waiting for her approval.

Buffy nodded, and wiggled her body against him, causing fiction between them. "Baby, please taste me."

Angel's eyes widened and he picked her up and carrying her into the bedroom. After placing her on the bed, he slipped out of his pants into his boxers. Buffy smiled and stood up, standing on the bed, she giggled and spun around twice. His beautiful brown eyes were watching her intensely. She didn't care if she looked stupid; she started to dance for him, moving her hips.

Angel purred, she was so hot and sexy. He moved to the bed and kneeled in front of her. "Dance for me baby. You're so sexy."

Buffy blushed turning around, her ass jiggling in front of him. His hand slid up her thigh, pulling the dress pants down, over her butt and to her feet.

Angel swallowed hard at the perfect scene in front of him and grabbed his aching member. The slayer had bent over, her ass in his view. Instantly his hands grabbed her ass, squeezing her cheeks roughly

"An...Angel."

He didn't speak, his hands slipped underneath her g-string, and he pulled them to the side, exposing her sweet girl thingy. His tongue scraping across his fangs, "Buffy, baby, you're so wet...you smell so good." He moved closer his breath brushing against her clit.

Moving her butt back, she urged him to lick her, pressing her warm heat against his face. As his tongue slid down her moist center, his cell phone started to ring. Ignoring it his tongue licked her up and down, taking in her sweet liquids. The phone rang again and Angel captured her pink, puffy lips in one last lick.

Grunting angrily he patted her bottom and got off the bed. "Don't move baby, I'll be right back. This better be important." Angel snarled into the phone, his eyes never leaving his beautiful slayer.

Buffy giggled, moving her hand to her crotch and rubbing her nub roughly, causing the vampire to drop the phone. Buffy laughed, it was evident that Angel was very horny, which gave her complete satisfaction. Slipping her hand in her panties, she slipped one finger inside and began to finger bang herself.

"Uh… Angel its Fred. I...I...I'm sorry to bother you, but we have a situation here." Fred muttered, grasping tightly to the phone, sending Wes and Gunn and Spike a worried look.

"What is it Fred? Could you not handle this on your own? I'm kind of busy." Angel snapped, moving back over to the bed and smacking Buffy really hard on the ass!

"I... It's Nina...The Senior Partners found out she was a werewolf and have her somewhere in another realm. I don't know what they want with her, but we all know it isn't good."

"Nina's missing?"

Buffy heard the werewolf's name and grew jealous, a scowl crossing her lips she turned her body around so she was lying on her back, her elbows holding her up. Angel noticed her transition and frowned, giving her a disappointed look. She tried to smile, but knowing that he was probably going to leave her, made her very disappointed. Scooting her butt to the end of the bed, she grabbed his waist pulling him to her. Wrapping her arms around his waist her head rested against his crotch. Her nose pressed harder against his penis and he moaned, his free hand brushing through her long, tangled hair.

"Buffy!"

Angel glanced at the phone and back to his lover, putting the phone to his ear, he grunted, "I'll call you back, Fred."

Angel whimpered and Buffy ignored his cries and pulled down his pants, exposing his large shaft. Licking her lips with anticipation, she opened her mouth, taking his hard member in her mouth.

"Mmm…baby!"

She giggled, and licked the head, swirling her tongue up and down his shaft. "Honey, you taste s...so good."

Angel gritted his teeth and moved closer to her, shoving every inch of his cock into her mouth. He watched her as her head bobbed up and down, and he growled. "God, Buffy, I'm almost there." Buffy moaned, the vibration humming against his penis.

Angel couldn't take it anymore and he spilled his warm seed into her hot, moist mouth as he screamed her name.

After gaining his composure, Angel pushed her back so she was lying on the bed, his body hovering over her.

"I love you." He croaked, his lips giving her butterfly kisses all over her face.

The phone interrupted them again and Angel felt bad, he had totally forgotten about Fred. Sighing loudly he got off the bed and picked up the phone that was lying on the floor.

"Fred, I'm sorry, something came up. Is Nina alright?"

"Angel...Angel...Didn't you hear what I said, Nina is missing." Fred stammered.

Angel felt horrible, he had told Nina to meet him yesterday so he could lock her up, before the full moon, but he got sidetracked when he had to go to Rome to find Spike.

"When did this happen?"

"About two hours ago, she came back again to see you and then there was a full moon and we had to lock her up and then we got jumped by these really rude, what do you call them? Oh yeah ninja's and bang she was gone."

Angel smirked into the phone, he always thought Fred was so adorable when she mumbled. Seeing a very aggravated slayer he turned back around and whispered into the phone. "I'll be there shortly." Hanging up the phone he placed it back in his pants and moved to where Buffy was.

"Buffy...I.."

Buffy stopped him placing her finger on his mouth. "No. You're not leaving me. Can't they for once do something by themselves? They'll be fine, Angel."

"Buffy!Yes they are capable of doing it themselves, but I promised Nina I'd protect her and her family and she's missing. I need to find her."

"Then let me come with you." She pouted, her mossy eyes piercing angrily at him.

Angel pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "I love you Buffy, you know that right." His hand touched her cheek and he lifted her chin so she was looking at him straight in the eyes. "You don't know what they are capable of, especially if the slayer was in their grasp."

Buffy crossed her arms tightly, her body stiffening, "I'm not some young, innocent slayer who needs protecting. I can hold my own, Angel!"

Angel hated that she was always so stubborn and he leaned down kissing her pink, pouted lips. She accepted his kiss and hugged him, not wanting him to let go.

"Please Buffy, I want you safe. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." Giving into one long, heated kiss, Angel dressed and headed to the door. Turning around he watched his lover, tears falling from her eyes.

"You still my girl?"

Buffy didn't answer him just stared at him with hurt in her eyes. 'Why did he have to go? What was this Nina girl trying to accomplish? Why was he running to her, so easily? Was Spike right, did he have a relationship with her? Moving off the bed, she slipped her shirt over her head and joined him at the door. Her head lowered and she wrapped her arms around him, her head leaning against his chest.

"I'll always be your girl." Looking him in the eye, she lifted her hand, her fingers tracing his cheekbone.

"You still my vampire?" Her husky tone sent shivers down his spine and he leaned down pressing a kiss to her small nose.

"There was never anyone else." Smiling slightly, his hand moved to his neck and he reached under his shirt, pulling out his chain and her ring, the claddagh ring.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the ring he had given her on her seventeenth birthday and her fingers entwined with his. Her pinky brushed over the forgotten silver ring.

"Where did you find this?"

Angel smiled as he unclasped the chain, letting the ring fall into her petite hand. Reaching for it, he placed it on her finger. Glancing at her, he wiped the falling tears from her eyes and placed a kiss to her finger, his tongue grazing over the ring.

"I'll be back, soon, I promise." Kissing her on the cheek, he opened the door and headed to the private jet waiting for him.

****Flashback****

Tears form in my eyes as the memory of that day still haunts me...It's been three months since then. He never came back. I tried though, on Halloween. I decided to surprise him, only to be surprised myself. I try hard to hold the tears back but they soon start to fall. He looks at me worriedly and I can't help but cry harder. He has no clue what I am crying about, why would he? My mind wanders to a month ago and I lower my eyes so he can't see that I'm still crying.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I ask harshly and regain my posture.

Angel looks weirdly at me like he has no idea what I am talking about and I snort and move away from him to a table by the back.

"What are you talking about, Buffy?" He whispers, taking a seat at the table with me.

"What, you have more than one girlfriend?" I ask sarcastically and he scowls a little. The Immortal crosses my vision and I glance at Angel before standing up.

"I'm not going to be jerked around, by you of all people, Angel. I know what I saw on Halloween and I get it...I really do."

For a second Angel looks lost, confusion crosses his features and he stiffens and his beautiful brown eyes widen at what I had said, and he remembers.

"Bu...Buffy, oh my god, it's not what you think. I..."

"Don't Angel. I'm done playing these games with you. Have a nice life."

I glance once more at him and head towards the Immortal who is searching for me. Turning around sharply, I stare at Angel. 'I know deep down inside that there is something that I've missed, something I don't know about. It was something that I knew I shouldn't walk away from, but I did.

I find the Immortal standing by the door, "Lets go somewhere more secluded." I yell knowing quite well that Angel will hear me.

"Buffy, we just got here."

I smile and I can feel the vomit forming in the back of my throat and I swallow and reach for his hand. "Please, it's to crowded. I...I'd rather be alone... with you."

The Immortal smiles at me with the most haunting grin and grabs my hand, leading me through the club and outside.

What ever excuse Angel had for sleeping with that girl couldn't change how I feel, and I follow the Immortal to his car. I was starting over... Yes, this was the last time I'd be walked all over.' I smiled and leaned in kissing the Immortal on the cheek.

"Let's get out of here." As I step into the car, I see Angel out of the corner of my eye and glance at him and smile.

I could finally move on...

The car sped away fast and all Angel could do was watch her leave. 'How could this happen? Why didn't he feel her that night? How could he be so stupid? No wonder she hadn't called.' Tears formed in his eyes. 'He was going to get Buffy away from the Immortal and explain what had happened with Eve, if it was the last thing he did.' Realizing Spike was still in the club, he was reminded of why they were really in Rome, so he headed back inside.


End file.
